My Past
A Warriors Fanfic Story: My Past Author: Diamondblaze (Please do not edit) Status: Unfinished Note: Even though the characters in the Clans will be based on Warriors: The Darkest Hour's characters, the actions of the book will not be the same. Allegiances ShadowClan Soon RiverClan Soon WindClan'' '' Leader: Hawkstar-brown, small tabby tom with pale yellow eyes Deputy: Quickbreeze-thin, lean, swift gray she-cat with green eyes ThunderClan Soon Cats outside Clans Shadowdapple-black-mottled white queen with green eyes (mother of Bird; mottled yellow she-cat with blue eyes, and Dia; silver-white she-cat with yellow patch on chest with one green and one blue eye); former medicine cat of RiverClan Flamingstar-ginger tom with blue eyes; former leader of WindClan Prologue A young ginger tom raced to the gorge, his heart thumping. His muscles slid smoothly under his bony, ragged pelt. Above him, the moon was clear and round, washing everything in silver. The smooth, steady roar of the waterfall ruffled his ear fur. He bounded to the Twoleg Bridge. The surface of the smooth Twoleg bark was smooth as he padded soundlessly over it. His eyes searched longingly for the cat he loved best. There! Silhouetted against the midnight sky, of countless, white stars. Her grass-green eyes gleamed when she spotted him, and she ran over and pressed her muzzle to his. His heart ached. He was going to leave everything behind that he loved; his Clan; his family; his friends. But it would all not be wasted. The ginger tom stared into the she-cat's eyes, her gaze a deep green color; her pelt snowy white and bright; with little coal-colored flecks. "You came," she whispered, her voice carried over by the soft, gentle breeze that ruffled their fur. The ginger tom purred softly. He gazed up, at the night sky, filled with chips of ice. His heart swelled. Behind him, his beloved territory lay, the windy, brown moors. He would never set paw there again. But he didn't look back. Briefly, the she-cat's eyes glittered with worry. "You know you will be leaving your Clan, WindClan," she murmured gently. "You are a leader. Of your Clan. And I am a medicine cat. Of RiverClan." The ginger tom shivered. Such pain.... "Oh, Shadowdapple," The ginger tom purred, running his tail-tip gently along her flank. "We will never forget our Clans, mine, WindClan, or yours, either. They will miss us, I understand. They will be angry." His gaze grew thoughtful. "Follow your heart, Shadowdapple. Even though this is not the warrior code, we know this is right. You can feel it in your heart, can you not?" "Flamingstar," Shadowdapple murmured. "This is wrong... the code will say that." She lifted her chin. Flamingstar hesitated. But Shadowdapple's tail raised. "But my heart tells me this is right." "This is right," Flamingstar agreed. For the first time, he looked back. His heart tugged at him, to go back where he belonged. To the windy moors. But he belonged here, with Shadowdapple. "Good-bye, WindClan," he mewed quietly. "Good-bye, kin. Good-bye, friends. You were good to me, and I shall never forget you. But that is not where I belong. Not anymore." He lowered his head, and stared at the ground, glittering with frost. "Hawktalon shall lead you well, and Quickbreeze shall be the deputy." He knew that the gray tom was a good warrior; and would someday rise up to be a great leader. Category:Fanfiction